


Confidence

by DeadGodBless



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Glasses, It's late and I've only gotten a few hours of sleep, Lydia is a devious little goddess, Vision loss, and everyone wants Stiles' D, this is the only apology you'll get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/pseuds/DeadGodBless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia sighed, shaking her head. “Stiles, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. You’re endearing. Almost charming. The hair was already an upgrade from the buzz cut and your new glasses? They give you an edge.”</p>
<p>Stiles flipped down the mirror and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at himself. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Really.” She smirked. “Your fashion sense, however, is horrifically lacking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/gifts).



> who requested a story where Stiles needs glasses and suddenly everyone becomes attracted to him. It was supposed to be cute and short but it's really late and I've had minimal sleep and I just want you to love me so here, have a thing. Also I couldn't come up with a title whoops.

It wasn’t Scott’s fault. It really wasn’t anyone’s. That’s what pissed Stiles off the most. He couldn’t even rant and rave about “Werewolf Bullshit” ruining his life. If he could just have someone to blame, someone to be angry with, maybe it would make him feel a little better. Granted it wouldn’t heal the bruises but…progress is progress right?

 

He sighed and all but collapsed against his desk as a headache set in. He had never imagined what it would be like to have his vision go bad, but even if he had he’s sure he could never have come up with anything as awful as this. He barely noticed at first. It was easy to ignore, to blame on exhaustion due to too many late nights pouring over research to keep the local wolf pack out of trouble. Things were just a little fuzzy. He’d squint a bit and be able to make it out. It was all fine.

 

Then one day it was just like he’d woken up to a world of blurred shapes. He could make out basic shapes and colors but no details or features. Driving became a dangerous game of “how well do I remember this road?” and school became “is that a word on the board or a poorly drawn animal?” His body ached from tripping and bumping into just about every obstacle in the room.

 

There was no denying it anymore. The problem wasn’t going away. There was no magical cure. There was no magical cause. He was deteriorating. He was human.

 

Stiles groaned again. He should do something about it. He should get glasses. He should at least warn someone he was losing his sight before he accidentally killed himself. But somehow he couldn’t bring himself to. It was stupid, he knew, but there was a sense of shame as the world blurred before him. Scott and Derek and Jackson would never have this problem. They’d just heal before any real damage could be done. Yet here he was; Stiles Stilinski, disgustingly human. Ridiculously fragile.

 

He struggled his way through class, focusing his gaze on what he hoped was the teacher and not a coat rack. When the bell rang dismissal, he waited for the other students to file out before braving the minefield of desks. Less people to fall into and less bags on the floor to trip on.

 

The trip to the cafeteria was pretty treacherous. Muscle memory could tell him how far to walk before turning but it couldn’t protect him from the throngs of self-absorbed teenagers that herded around him. He added a few more bruises to his ever growing collection; one from a locker and another from a fist to the shoulder. He wondered briefly how none of his friends had managed to figure it out yet.

 

It was when he latched onto Danny and crowed out “Scotty my boy!” that his ruse ended.  He was only glad he couldn’t make out the concerned looks on their faces as Allison and Scott launched into a lengthy lecture about taking care of himself.

 

“How long has this been going on, Stiles?” Allison’s voice is sickeningly sweet and despite the immaturity of it Stiles really just wants to clasp his hands over his ears and hum over her.

 

Instead he sighs heavily. “I don’t know. A while.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott whined, settling a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

 

 “I was hoping I could just ignore it and it would go away?” He tried weakly, shrugging.

 

He might not have been able to see the “judging you” looks on their faces but he could sure as hell feel them.  They didn’t leave his side after that, escorting him to his classes and pull him out of the way of obstacles. When it came time to go home Scott snatched the keys from his hand and insisted on driving him home, taking things further and following him in the house to tattle to his dad.

 

“ _Dude!”_ Stiles threw his arms in the air as his dad turned to give him a heavy glare. His arm slammed back down on the counter and he added another bruise to the growing list as he hissed out a “Dammit!”

 

“Sorry, Stiles.” Scott’s sincerity only made him feel worse as he was pulled into a one-armed hug. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re my _best friend_. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

 

He got a lecture the entire way to the optometrist, followed by another from the optometrist himself. The exam was uncomfortable and irritating and, not for the first time, Stiles regretted refusing the bite.

 

He was led over to a wall of frames and a mirror. He tried on a pair, leaning in close to the mirror so he could see. The thin wire frames seemed to make his face too long and too bony. He grimaced at the travesty before him. This whole thing was just a shitstorm of stupid.

 

“Here. Try these.” He turned to look at the slightly-blurred figure beside him. She held a pair of thick black frames at him. “Trust me.”

 

He took them from her and slid them on his face, leaning in toward the mirror again. It was a world of difference; like an all new Stiles. “Whoa.” He muttered.

 

“Mm.” The girl purred. “Much better.”

 

Stiles turned to thank her, but she was walking away, waving as she retreated. He sighed and turned the frames in with his forms.

 

It took a week for the glasses to come in, a week in which he wasn’t allowed to go to school. He wasn’t allowed to go much of anywhere. At the optometrist’s recommendation Stiles was pretty much on lockdown to keep him from doing further damage to his vision. It was the single most boring experience of his life. He’d remember that week the next time he thought of complaining about class. He’d disregard the memory, sure, but he’d remember nonetheless.

 

He hated them at first. He was constantly aware of them, the thick black frames like little bars at the edge of his vision from every side. He obsessed over them the whole ride in to school, becoming more and more agitated with every passing moment.

 

And then Lydia Martin finally noticed him. She turned to respond to a comment and stopped, eyes going wide with surprise and mouth popping open just a little bit. His toes curled in his shoes as that little of expression melted slowly into a wicked grin. “Why Stiles,” she cooed. “I never realize just how much… _potential_ you have.”

 

“Y-yeah?” He managed to get out, jittery energy building up in his stomach.

 

“Definitely.” She reached a hand over to tease through his hair as she watched him thoughtfully. “Do you have any plans today?”

 

His mouth felt dry. He licked at his lips nervously. “Plans?”

 

“Say no, Stiles.” Lydia instructed with a smirk.

 

“No, no plans.” Stiles shook his head quickly. “None. Totally free. 100% free. Obligation free. In fact, I don’t ev-“

 

She held up a hand to stop him, rolling her eyes. “I get it. Meet me in the parking lot in five. I think it’s time you and I spend some quality time together.”

 

“Class?” He managed to squeak out.

 

She was completely in his space, leaning toward him as she stroked at his hair again. “Five minutes, Stiles. Parking lot.”

 

He stood there, stunned, as she walked away. Was he really going to skip school and risk getting in deep shit with his dad –who just so happened to be the sheriff- just for Lydia Martin to pay attention to him? Abso-fucking-lutely.

 

Lydia was leaning against his jeep by the time he got outside. “You seriously drive this piece of junk?” She shook her head at him as he approached. “C’mon, we’re taking my car.”

 

“Where, uh,” He licked his lips nervously as he settled into the passenger’s seat. “Where are we going?”

 

She side-eyed him as she shifted out of park. “The mall.”

 

Stiles’ stomach dropped. Something told him ‘the mall’ wouldn’t entail lazy kisses and legs tangled up in sheets. “The mall?”

 

Lydia sighed, shaking her head. “Stiles, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. You’re endearing. Almost charming. The hair was already an upgrade from the buzz cut and your new glasses? They give you an edge.”

 

Stiles flipped down the mirror and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at himself. “Really?”

 

“Really.” She smirked. “Your fashion sense, however, is horrifically lacking.”

 

Stiles shifted in his seat, wrapping his hoodie tighter around him. “It’s not that bad.”

 

She turned to give him a ‘bitch please’ face before returning her eyes to the road. “Do you want me to help you or not?”

 

He looked at his reflection once more, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He sighs, shoulders slumping. “Yeah, okay.”

 

She grinned. “Good. Then shut up and let me finish.” He groaned from beside her, but kept quiet otherwise. “You’re smart Stiles. Think about it for a minute; what do people find attractive?”

 

“Attractive…people?” Stiles shrugged, not really sure what she was looking for.

 

“Confidence.” She said, ignoring him. “You’re smart and you’re strange, but you’re oddly endearing. You need to own up to it.”

 

“What does this have to do with the mall? Or fashion?” Stiles whined.

 

She inhaled slowly and her hands tightened on the wheel. “Just shut up and trust me.”

 

He agreed, but dread settled deep in his gut and it followed him through the first three stores as Lydia shook her head at everything he pointed out. Finally she grabbed his wrist and all but dragged him along to another store and another rack, eyeing the options critically. She shoved shirts aside fervently before finally pulling one off the rack with a small cry of triumph. “Now we’re talking.”

 

She continued to flit from rack to rack before thrusting everything into his arms.  “Go. Now.”

 

Looking in the mirror after trying everything on, he felt his jaw drop. Slowly he leaned out of the changing room, Lydia waiting outside and smirking at the look on his face. “I told you.”

 

“Lydia you are a goddess.” He breathed. “You are a goddess and I will never question you again.”

 

“Damn straight.” She tweaked his nose. “Keep that on. I’m going to pay.”

 

He didn’t even complain as she spent the next several hours leading him from store to store, loading him down with bags of clothes. By time they were finished he thought his arms would fall off from carrying so much. But she was grinning at him and chatting fondly to him, and somehow it was better than he expected. Better than make outs or a shallow fling.

 

“You’re getting eyed.” She told him with a smirk as they made their way to the parking lot.

 

“Yeah, well…when you look this good…” He did his best to shrug nonchalantly with the bags in his arms and smirked.

 

She laughed and rested a hand on his arm. “See, Stiles. Confidence.”

 

They loaded their purchases into the car and she drove him back to the school, watching as he loaded all of his bags into the jeep. He couldn’t help waggling his eyebrows at her as he turned back from the trunk. “Like what you see?”

 

“You’d be surprised.” She waved shortly as she got back into her car. “See you tomorrow Stiles.”

 

He didn’t expect anyone to really notice the change. He figured he’d maybe get a throw-away comment of acknowledgment at most. He certainly hadn’t anticipated getting three phone numbers before first period had even begun. He settled into his desk beside Lydia and lean towards her. “I’m convinced you’re my fairy godmother.”

 

She smirked, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “I told you, Stiles.”

 

He reached for her hand and took it in both of his own, placing a kiss on it. “Lydia, my goddess, where would I be without you?”

 

She wrinkled her nose playfully. “Still looking like you fell into a box and Goodwill and crawled out in whatever stuck to you.”

 

He clasped his hands over his heart, feigning indignation. “Hurtful!”

 

Stiles couldn’t help wondering if this was how Lydia felt that first day, when suddenly all eyes were on her and everyone was interested. For once he wasn’t just the sheriff’s spazzy son. And, reluctantly, he admitted that for once he wasn’t bumping into everything under the son.

 

By lunch he was pretty sure he loved his glasses.

 

“Stiles?!” Allison asked incredulously as he sat down.

 

He grinned at her, taking in the way her eyes swept over him before meeting his gaze. “The one and only.”

 

“You look…” She shook her head, at a loss for words.

 

“Hot? Sexy? Dreamy?” He supplied, still grinning from ear to ear.

 

“And modest to boot.” Lydia rolled her eyes as she sat beside Allison.

 

“You’re a goddess, Lydia.” He sing-songed, reveling in the smile she flashed him.

 

Allison was still shaking her head. “I can’t believe it’s actually you. You look so different.”

 

Scott plopped down next to Stiles, taking in Allison’s surprise. “What’s going on?” He turned to catch sight of Stiles and his eyes got wide. “ _Dude._ ”

 

Stiles couldn’t help laughing as Scott leaned in and pulled the glasses of his face before putting them back. “You might be feeling a strong urge to make out with me. I assure you its perfectly normal.”

 

Scott’s face flashed red for a moment and he turned away, eyes locking on Allison and refusing to move. “Uh…maybe you should uh…get contacts.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help frowning. Contacts? Why on Earth would he ever want contacts after spending a day being fawned over in glasses? “Contacts?”

 

“Yeah. For uh, for lacrosse.” Scott still wouldn’t look at him.

 

“Shut up, Scott.” Lydia hissed viciously, reaching out to pat Stiles’ hand on the table. “Stiles is keeping the glasses.” Allison and Scott exchanged an unsettled glance before excusing themselves from the table.

 

Stiles watched them leave in apprehension, wondering just what the hell was going on. “What’s their problem?

 

“Ignore them.” Lydia insisted. “Are you going to call any of those girls?”

 

Stiles shrugged. “Should I?”

 

She sighed sharply. “Well it’ll be a waste of all my hard work if you don’t go out with _someone_.”

 

Scott and Allison avoided him for the rest of the school day, sitting as far from him as they could in class. He couldn’t help feeling hurt. Isaac caught sight of him in the hall, eyes going wide and nostrils flaring, and downright bolted in the opposite direction. He ran into Boyd by the drinking fountain and could only frown as he straightened out and turned on his heels to stalk away.

 

By last period his good mood was in ruins. He sulked in his seat even after the last bell had rung. Finally, he made his way out to the jeep. There was a pack meeting, but he didn’t feel like going anymore. Not after how everyone had been acting all day. He drove home and sulked in his room, only moving from his sprawled position on the bed to answer his screeching phone.

 

“Hale’s, now.” Lydia demanded, hanging up as soon as the words were out of her mouth.  He debated ignoring her, but he knew she’d only make his life hell for it.

 

Reluctantly he trudged down the stairs and to his jeep, scowling the whole drive over to Derek’s loft. As he approached the door, he could hear an argument.

 

“I don’t think you understand, Derek. It’s not normal.” He could hear Isaac insisting.

 

“I wanted to kiss him. Why did I want to kiss him?” Scott whined.

 

He heard Allison coo out. “It’s alright, Sweetie. We all wanted to kiss him.”

 

“See?! Something weird is going on!” Isaac insisted.

 

Lydia sighed and he could imagine her rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s not even that big of a deal. They’re just glasses.”

 

“Who said it was the glasses?” Boyd piped up.

 

Stiles decided it was time to stop eavesdropping and deal with the problem, sliding open the door and stepping in. He was right, Lydia was sitting apart from the others with her arms crossed over her chest, scowling. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Boyd, and Peter all froze from the other side of the room. Peter cocked his head, watching Stiles intently. “Oh. I see.”

 

“Everyone out.” Derek growled. Rolling his eyes and clenching his fists, Stiles turned to comply. “Not you.”

 

“Of course not.” He muttered irritably, watching the others file out of the room. Lydia was the last to go, winking at him as she left. He only had a second to puzzle over it before she was gone and Derek had his arm in a vice like grip.

 

The alpha wolf was glaring down at him as if he’d done something completely unforgivable. He struggled against the crushing grip and glared. “What’s your fucking problem?!”

 

“Take them off.” Derek ground out.

 

“What?” Stiles reluctantly added another bruise to the list he had hoped was done growing.

 

“Take. The glasses. Off.” Derek was damn near gnashing his teeth.

 

_Confidence, Stiles._ He told himself, setting his jaw. “No.”

 

“I mean it Stiles.” Derek growled out a warning. “It’s not going to end well for you if you don’t take the goddamn glasses off.”

 

“You know what, I’m getting really sick of you bossing me around all the time, Sourwolf.” Stiles said, voice firm. “So, no.”

 

Derek let out a snarl and Stiles winced as his back hit a wall before the werewolf’s lips crashed onto his. Eyes wide, he struggled for a second before it set in. _Derek Hale was kissing him._ He pulled Derek closer, twining their tongues until he thought he’d die from lack of oxygen.

 

Derek backed away from him, looking stunned, and Stiles couldn’t help grinning. “The glasses definitely stay.” He announced as he turned to leave. Let Derek chase after him. Let someone else do all the work for once.

 

Lydia was leaning against his jeep, smirking. Things clicked into place and Stiles felt his mouth drop open a bit. “Lydia…”

 

“Yes” She asked, voice full of false innocence.

 

“Did you…?”

 

“Yes.” She grinned and shrugged. “Remember that book we found when the pack took down that druid?” Stiles nodded, not sure he could speak. “It was a witch’s spell book. The druid must have stolen it or something. Anyways, I might have done something.”

 

“ _Lydia!”_ Stiles groaned.

 

She reached over and tweaked his nose, leaning in close to peck him quickly on the lips. “You really do look good in glasses.”


End file.
